


Wherever I'm With You

by sablier_bloque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, platonic Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: “Just…” he shakes his head, huffing softly. “What’s going to happen now?”Poe shoots him a crooked grin. His eyes are tired, but that smile is enough to lessen the gnawing worry in his gut. “Whatever we want to happen."Wherein Finn and Poe, along with Rey, retire and live happily ever after.Mild spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 46
Kudos: 811





	Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm writing FinnPoe now????? 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beloved friend and Star Wars Consultant (tm), [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen) for answering all of my dumb Star Wars questions and giving this a beta! 
> 
> Title from "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

War is the only life that Finn and Poe have ever known. 

They talk about it the night after the final battle, when the Resistance is celebrating its victory with questionable moonshine and teary-eyed smiles. They’re huddled together, perched on a pair of supply crates, their knees touching. Poe’s hair is disheveled and the collar of his orange flight suit is crooked. He looks tired and worn, but that’s to be expected after 36 hours of nonstop searching and flying and fighting on top of losing his beloved general.

“Even when I was a boy, you know?” Poe says. He takes a sip from his battered metal mug and grimaces at the taste. “It was either recovering from one war or fighting in another.” 

And Finn does know. The First Order was all he’d ever known until he and Poe escaped that Star Destroyer, forever entwining their fates. He had slept, eaten, and drunk war: perfectly portioned rations for maximum nutrition, perfectly timed rests for maximum healing and efficiency. Regimented training, strict indoctrination; countless, nameless soldiers with only one purpose.

Snatching his freedom brought the liberty of choice and autonomy, a name of his own, friends he would die for and who would die for him in return. But the war still dictated every single moment of his life, and now—

Now.

He takes a deep breath, trying to loosen the sudden tightness in his chest from what that freedom actually _means_ now that it’s all over. Vast and limitless and daunting. Bigger than the galaxy itself.

“Hey,” Poe says, placing his hand at the nape of Finn’s neck, his thumb brushing his skin. “You alright?”

“Just…” he shakes his head, huffing softly. “What’s going to happen now?” 

Poe shoots him a crooked grin. His eyes are tired, but that smile is enough to lessen the gnawing worry in his gut. “Whatever we want to happen,” he responds.

 _We_ , Finn repeats in his mind, his heart softening at the sound of it. He hadn’t assumed that Poe would take off on his own, but he also didn’t know that he planned on sharing that limitless future with him.

Finn can’t help but smile in response, a small flame of hope sparking within him.

*

There’s a cave nearby where Rey is resting, too exhausted from her battle with Palpatine to join in the festivities. Poe and Finn are both fuzzy with drink when they head back to join her, and Finn steadies Poe more than once on the trek. The jungle is warm and humid, but there’s still a small fire lit near their pallets when they enter the cave. Finn kneels beside Rey and presses the back of his hand to her forehead and cheeks. He can feel the life within her, weakened and subdued, but still reaching out to him.

 _The Force_ , his mind supplies, but he stops that thought, buries it deep down. There will be time to deal with that later. For now, he takes comfort in her steady, slow breaths.

“She’ll be alright,” Poe says. “She’s stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk,” he replies, standing to face him.

“Yeah, and you’re almost as bad.” Poe is unsteady on his feet as he takes off his boots. Maybe he drank more than Finn realized. “Three peas in a dumb, stubborn pod.” 

They both change into tunics light enough for sleep before crawling onto their pallets, facing each other. It’s too warm for blankets, and Finn watches the firelight reflect off of Poe’s curls, the open _V_ of his shirt where his necklace lays, the corded muscles of his forearms. When he looks up, Poe is watching him in return with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. It makes Finn’s gut flutters nervously.

Poe’s gaze falls to his chest and shoulders before he reaches out and grabs the collar of Finn’s shirt. “Miss seeing you in my jacket,” he mumbles softly with a sad smile.

“Me too,” Finn whispers. There’s a sudden lump in his throat because it was the first thing he’d ever owned, because it reminded him of Poe every morning he put it on.

“I wish you still had it.” His brows crease together, and his voice rises. He looks like he might cry. “It was yours. I gave it to you.”

“Hey, hey,” Finn says, cupping the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in his dark curls. He doesn’t have any experience in soothing a maudlin drunk, but he’ll give it his best. “It’s alright. You can give me something else some time, alright?”

Poe nods. “Yeah, alright. Okay.” Poe tilts forward until his face is pressed against Finn’s neck. “I’d like that,” he mumbles, his breath hot against his skin. Tendrils of pleasure awaken within him in response, and Finn closes his eyes and bites his lip in an attempt to control.

It only takes a few seconds for Poe to fall asleep, his hand still curled at Finn’s collar as he snores softly against him. Finn lies awake for hours, unable to shut off his mind, but when he wakes up in the morning, Poe is still pressed against him tightly, and his fist is clenched around the chain at his neck.

*

Maz talks them into going back to Takodana with her. 

“I need help cleaning up my castle,” she says at breakfast one morning. It’s a sparse crew at this point since many Resistance fighters have already packed up and gone back home to their families. “And what else are a Jedi and a couple of generals going to do with their time now?”

Finn looks to Poe, who shrugs, and then to Rey. 

“Alright, but — there are a few things I need to do first,” Rey says. 

“We can go with you,” Finn responds. 

“No. I need to do this alone.” She squeezes his hand. BB-8 beeps at her questioningly and she reaches down to pat his head. “Yes, I think you could come with me.”

“Hey,” Poe says, softly flicking one of the droid’s attenae. “You’re just going to leave me hangin’, buddy?” 

BB-8 responds at the same time Rey does. “No, it’s alright. I can just—”

“No,” Poe says. “BB-8 wants to go with you. And you should have a companion.” He clears his throat and takes a bite of his bread. “But don’t fell a damn tree on top of him this time.”

Rey laughs and gives him a playful shove. “I’ll try not to.”

*

It hurts to leave Rey behind, but she’ll be alright. He can feel it.

“Are you ever going to tell me what you were going to tell me?” Rey asks as she hugs him goodbye. 

He nods. “Eventually. When I’m ready.”

She nods, brushing dust from his sleeve. “Tell him, yeah? He probably deserves to know whatever it is.” 

He shrugs, swallowing down the anxiousness bubbling at the thought. He’s not sure if Poe will ever understand. “I will. When he’s ready, too.”

*

There’s a small farmhouse about a twenty minute walk from Maz’s castle on Takodana. “It belonged to my husband’s family long ago. It needs a lot of work, but it’s yours if you wan—.”

We’ll take it,” he says immediately. Finn’s never had a home before, a place to call his own, and he’s never wanted anything more. They walk up the winding pathway and see a dilapidated stone house with a sagging roof and broken windows. 

“Well, she wasn’t wrong,” Poe says, throwing his duffle to the floor when they step inside. “It definitely needs some work.” He opens a cupboard and the door falls off the hinges, hitting the counter below it. “A lot of work.”

“I know,” Finn says earnestly. He steps forward and rights the cabinet door, pressing it back into place. “I know, but we’ll clean it up. We’ll make it nice. And I—”

“Hey, pal,” Poe stops him with a hand to his shoulder. “It’s alright. I’m not worried about it. I’ve slept in worse.”

Finn nods. “Okay.” His eyes roam over the dusty room with its broken furniture and cobwebbed corners. “I just want to make this work. I want it to be—”

“Our home.” His voice is raspy when he says it, thick with something that makes Finn shiver.

“Yeah,” he whispers, meeting his gaze. Poe’s dark eyes are soft and warm, and he feels his face grow hot under their weight. 

“It will be,” Poe says, pulling him into a hug, and Finn thinks maybe it already is.

*

It doesn’t take long for the explorers and smugglers who visit Maz’s castle to learn that Poe is handy with a ship. He can fix almost anything on any vessel, and before they know it, they’ve got coin in their pockets and plenty of food on their table. 

“You’re good for business, General,” Maz says one afternoon when Poe comes into the makeshift cantina. “I guess we should keep you around.” It’s unseasonably warm from a final heat wave before the cold season comes. Poe has a big job today, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and his shirt is plastered to the thick core of his torso. Sweat makes the curls at his temple spiral even tighter, and he’s flushed pinked all the way down to the collar of his shirt. He looks so gorgeous that Finn forgets how to breathe. 

“How about a free round for my friend and I then?” Poe asks, nodding to Finn with a wink before he sits down. 

“Bah! I said good for business, not _great_! I’m not running a charity, Dameron!”

“I’ll get the drinks,” Finn says because Maz always gives him everything on the house. He tells Poe as much as he slides him a tankard of ale. 

“Well, that hardly seems fair.”

“She likes me better, is all,” he says, grinning despite his best efforts. If Maz had heard him, she would’ve called him cheeky and given him another drink.

*

The nights get cold quickly, and the leaves start to turn crimson and gold. Maz has been helping them prepare for winter, especially Finn who has a lot to learn about life outside of the First Order. She teaches him how to preserve food for their cupboards and how to set traps for small game. She gives them a book on farming and tells them to study up for when the ground will thaw and allow new life to grow.

One evening on his walk back to the farmhouse, Finn plucks a few reddened leaves from the trees and, when he opens the book the next night, finds that Poe has pressed them between its pages. It’s something he loves about this life together, coming home to see a new load of chopped firewood or a mug left on the counter from a hasty breakfast. Constant reminders that he’s not alone, that he has someone by his side.

The broken windows don’t do much to stave off the chill, so at night, they place their pallets side-by-side in front of the large fireplace in the main room and pile them with blankets. They’ll get real mattresses soon, but it’ll take some time; they’ve spent most of their coin on a new roof, and they’ll need to focus on the windows next. 

Finn and Poe are both in thick sweaters and socks bartered in exchange for Poe fixing a herder’s busted cruiser. The wind is blowing harshly outside, whistling as it passes through the windows, and the sound alone makes Finn shiver. 

They talk to pass the time with the blankets pulled up to their ears while the fire crackles behind them.

“What was it like the first time you flew?” Finn asks.

Poe’s eyes light up and he smiles brightly. “Oh, it was — it was everything. I was six years old, and I sat on my ma’s lap and she taught me how to fly. I remember every single detail, the controls at my hands, the entire galaxy in front of me, feeling like nothing in the universe could stop me, even if I was just a kid.” He looks upward as though he’s reliving the memory. “It’s one of those things you never forget, you know. Like your first drink or your first kiss.”

“Ah,” Finn said, a pit of discomfort growing in his belly. There are a lot of firsts he’s never had. 

“What is it?” Poe asks. Leia once told Finn that he wears his heart on his sleeve. He never had to school his emotions in the First Order when his face was always hidden behind his helmet. After joining the Resistance, he quickly learned that it had a habit of giving him away, especially if he was with someone he trusts.

“It’s nothing,” he says, and burrows further into his pallet. 

“No, it’s not, buddy. Tell me.”

“Uh, well,” he clears his throat. “I’ve never had a first kiss.”

Poe gasps softly, the smallest intake of breath that Finn barely hears. Then his eyes fall to Finn’s mouth, lingering there before meeting his gaze again. “Oh,” he whispers.

“I mean — when you’re a Stormtrooper…” he trails off, unsure how to continue. 

“Right.” He nods, his brows knitting together. Neither of them say anything for several moments, the silence stretching between them, a gaping chasm that begins to feel insurmountable. 

Finn is about to just close his eyes and try to get some sleep when Poe finally speaks. “Do you want to?” His voice breaks on the last syllable.

“Want to?” he replies with a shaky breath.

“Have a first kiss.”

It’s unfair how strongly his heart begins to beat against his ribcage. If Poe so much as presses his palm to his chest then he would _know_. He would know how much he wants anything that Poe would give him. 

“Okay.” He’s unsure what to do now, paralyzed by the weight of the moment, by Poe’s heated gaze. But then Poe moves closer until their bodies are touching, and he reaches out to caress the line of Finn’s jaw. His fingertips feel calloused against his face. Their eyes meet for a moment, and Finn can see the question in Poe’s gaze, a final chance to say no.

But Finn nods. And then Poe is closing his eyes, leaning forward, and softly pressing his lips to Finn’s. His stubble is rough and his mouth is soft. He tilts Finn’s chin upward with a gentle hand, and _oh_. His lips open more easily like this, and Poe’s tongue licks into his mouth. He whimpers, surprised that anything could feel this perfect, this right.

Poe pulls back, his eyes roaming over Finn’s face. Even in the low firelight, his lips look fuller now, redder, like ripened fruit.

“Yeah?” Poe asks. Finn isn’t even sure what he’s asking, but the answer is yes. 

They kiss each other until Finn is shaking with want, until the fire dies to glowing embers, until the cold is enough to make them pull away from each other. 

Poe gets up to rekindle the fire, and when the room brightens again, Finn sees how wrecked he looks with his mussed hair and disheveled clothes, the dark pressing of bruises against his neck.

He looks even more beautiful than usual and Finn doesn’t know how he’s gone his whole life without kissing him.

*

Rey returns the next day with a new lightsaber at her hip and BB-8 at her side.

“I missed you,” Finn breathes into her hair, and her arms tighten around him.

“Me too,” she says. She looks more at peace than he’s ever seen her. Whatever she did, whatever journey she took, was clearly the right choice. 

“Hey, you’re back,” Poe calls from the doorway, walking forward to envelop her in his own hug. She still has one arm around Finn’s middle, and it warms him to see the two people he loves together, right at his side.

Rey is sharp-eyed and observant, perfect for a Jedi, but also perfect for immediately noticing the purpled bites on Poe’s neck. She raises an eyebrow, and her eyes dart between Finn and Poe before her mouth turns upward into a pleased smirk. 

“I see you’ve settled in just fine,” she says. And all Finn can think of is how Poe backed him against the wall earlier that morning, how he kissed him hungrily, how he groaned Finn’s name when Finn pressed their hips together. 

“Yeah,” Finn responds, half an octave higher than normal, making both of them laugh.

* 

Finn tells her they’ve been sleeping next to the largest fireplace until the house is better protected against the cold. 

Rey eyes them nervously. “Oh. Well maybe I shouldn’t? I don’t want to intrude now that…” she trails off, gesturing between them. 

“No, don’t,” Poe says. “There’s no reason for that.” 

“But—”

“Rey. We both want you here.” 

Finn is surprised, honestly. He knows that they care for one another, but that can be hard to remember when they don’t always get along.

Rey looks just as surprised as he feels, but then she nods. “Alright. Just tonight though.”

Which is how Finn ends up between them, a tangle of limbs and shared warmth as she speaks softly of her journey. She tells them of Tatooine and crafting her own lightsaber while Poe holds her hand over Finn’s chest. When she finally falls asleep, she turns over, curling in on herself, the small of her back pressing against his hip. And when her breathing is deep and even, Poe sits up on his elbow and gazes at him before kissing him softly.

And Finn wonders if he’ll ever be happier than he is in this exact moment.

*

Even with Poe and Rey’s inclination to bicker constantly, Rey fits in seamlessly with the life they are building, a final puzzle piece slotting into place. She’s craftier and more resourceful than the two of them put together, and their little farmhouse looks more and more like a real home every day.

There are two bedrooms, and once they fix the windows and get real beds, she takes the smaller one for herself. When Finn and Poe are alone for the first time since her return, Poe undresses him slowly, kissing his neck, his collarbones, his shoulders. Finn returns the favor with wandering hands, and when they’re both finally naked, Poe’s eyes roam over his body before bringing his arms around him.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers.

“Oh,” Finn breathes, shaking his head. “Poe.”

“What, sweetheart?”

“Just… no one’s ever said that to me before.” 

Poe’s face turns serious, his brows drawing together. “Then I’ve got to make up for lost time, don’t I?”

He presses Finn to the bed with soft hands, his strong body hovering over him. He trails kisses down his chest and stomach before wrapping his lips over his cock, and Finn has to bite his lip from crying out from how warm and wet and _good_ his mouth feels. One hand fists in the bedding and the other tangles in Poe’s curls, not guiding him at all, just wanting to feel him anyway possible. When he comes several minutes later, it’s as though a lightning bolt of pleasure crashes through him, and Poe mouths him through it, licking at him until he’s too sensitive. 

“C’mere,” Finn says, grabbing Poe’s arms and hauling him upward. He kisses him deeply, tasting himself on Poe’s tongue, feeling aroused all over again just thinking about what just happened. “Poe,” he whispers against his mouth before guiding Poe’s hand to his ass. “Please.”

Poe pulls back. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush anything.”

He nods. “I want it. I want you.” 

Poe presses his face into his neck and kisses him there gently. “Okay.” 

He opens him up with slick fingers, calmly rubbing his flank with his other hand when Finn tenses against the intrusion. Finn can see how turned on he is, how his dick is hard and flushed between his thighs as he fingers him, and knowing how much Poe wants him makes his mind grow fuzzy at the edges. 

When Poe finally enters him, he realizes just how big his cock is, stretching him and filling him, making him cry out in pained pleasure. Finn wraps his body around him as he begins to thrust, pulling him closer, needing to feel every inch of him against his body. 

Poe’s voice is ragged in his ear, whimpering his name, spouting the loveliest nonsense — _beautiful, fuck_ , fuck, _want you so bad_. It makes his blood sing to hear how wrecked he sounds, but nothing beats the sight of him when he finally comes, head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, throat bared, completely lost in the feeling of their shared pleasure. He falls on top of him afterward, his chest heaving, and Finn pets his back and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Poe lifts his head, giving him a sleepy, almost shy grin, and Finn wants nothing more than to kiss it.

And so he does.

*

The weather begins to get warmer and the ground begins to thaw. Maz treks up to the farmhouse to help them plant a garden, a whole slew of vegetables that will feed them well in the coming months. 

Poe starts to get antsy and cross from being planet-bound too long, and Rey figures out what’s going on before Finn does.

“Let’s go away for a couple of days,” she says one morning after Poe sets breakfast upon their small table. They learned very quickly that Rey is a terrible cook, so Poe and Finn make most of their meals. She grabs Poe’s hand before continuing. “We can take the Falcon up, take turns flying.” 

Poe practically falls over himself to say yes, smiling brighter than he has in weeks at just the prospect. 

“What about you, Finn? Want to come along?” she asks.

He shakes his head. “Why don’t you two go, yeah?” Because the thing is, Finn likes being on solid ground. He likes the soil beneath his hands, its life force reaching out to touch his own. He likes sunrises and sunsets, rain and mist and snow. All of the things he never had as a Stormtrooper. Returning to space just for the sake of being in space isn’t something he wants to sign up for. 

“Really?” Poe asks.

Finn shrugs. “I like it here. You can drive each other crazy all on your own.” 

He walks down with them to the Falcon a few days later, helping them carry provisions for their journey. Poe kisses him before running onto the ship like an excited child with BB-8 trailing after him. Rey tells him goodbye and gives him a tight hug and a press of lips to his cheek. 

“Don’t let him do anything stupid,” Finn says. 

“I heard that!” Poe calls from the ship. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “As if anyone could stop him.” 

*

He enjoys his first day of solitude; he weeds the garden, reads a book on the front porch with a cup of tea, and picks fresh, budding flower in the neighboring forest that he knows will make Rey smile. But by the second morning, he’s feeling a bit lonely, and so he heads to Maz’s to say hello. 

“Need a drink or company?” she asks when he sits down at the bar.

“I’ll take both.”

She pours him a drink and hops up onto the bar to sit in front of him, her short legs swinging over the side. It’s early so the cantina is still fairly empty, just a few smugglers eating a quick bite before heading to the next system. 

“How is the garden? Are you using the fertilizer I gave you?”

“Surprisingly good, actually. Poe doesn’t have the patience for it, but, I don’t know, I seem to be doing pretty well with it. Who’d think a clueless Stormtrooper would be good at tending a garden?” 

“Well, you know why that is.” She lifts her glasses off her face, the telltale sign that she’s got something serious to say. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, Finn.” She leans forward and presses her palm to his chest. “You feel it. Within you.” She gazes at him with her small eyes. “ _The Force_.”

“Maz—”

“Don’t play dumb with me, General. Or with yourself. It doesn't suit you.” He looks down at his drink, sliding his thumb along the handle. “Why won’t you accept it? What are you afraid of?”

He sighs. “It’s Poe. He doesn’t… he’s been hurt by the Force. He doesn’t understand it.”

She shrugs. “Maybe not. But he understands you.”

*

Rey and Poe come back the next day, and Poe is all grins, handsy and affectionate. 

“I missed you,” Poe mumbles into his neck, his hands sliding under Finn’s shirt to caress his back. 

“I missed you too,” he says, tilting up his chin to give him a kiss. “Both of you.” He reaches out with one arm, and Rey steps into his embrace. “Did he behave?”

“Eh,” she responds. “He was alright.”

“Excuse you. I didn’t lightspeed-skip even once.” 

“Mm, yes. I’m so grateful that you refrained from killing us or the Falcon.” 

Poe rolls his eyes and musses her hair, and Finn realizes, in that moment, how much he loves both of them, how it can’t be right to keep this from them anymore.

“Hey,” Finn says, squeezing their arms. He takes a deep breath. “I have something to tell you.”

*

It’s been three hours since Poe left, stating he needed some air. He didn’t even stick around to hear much, walking out right after Finn had told them, and Rey had ecstatically thrown her arms around his neck. 

Finn gets up to tidy the kitchen, feeling anxious and stir-crazy in his absence. He feels Rey’s eyes watching him until she gets up from the table and wraps her arms around him from behind. 

“He’ll come around,” she says. “You know that he loves you, Finn.”

“Yeah,” he replies, because they may have never said the words out loud, but he still knows it to be true.

She turns him around and laces their fingers together. “Do you want to learn? How to harness it?”

His brows furrow. “Become a Jedi?”

She nods. “Yes.” She looks down at their hands and squeezes them. “Luke told me that I shouldn’t do what he did, that hiding wasn’t the right thing to do.” She pauses before continuing. “I need to train a new generation of Jedis; continue his legacy, and Leia’s.” She meets his gaze. “You could be my first padawan. Help me work out the kinks.”

“I— I don’t know, Rey. I don’t want to fight anymore. It’s the only thing I’ve ever known, and I don’t want to do that again.” 

“I hope we’ll never have to. But if push comes to shove, I’d want you by my side. You’d be a force to be reckoned with.” He raises an eyebrow and she laughs. “No pun intended.” Then she cups his face in her right hand. “You could help me teach them once you learn.” She grins. “Master Finn.” 

He laughs. “I’m just racking up titles these days.”

“All well deserved, my friend.” 

*

Poe comes back after dark. Rey looks up from a part she recently scavenged from a First Order ship in hopes of giving the Falcon a little upgrade. “I’m going to give you two some time,” she says and goes into her room. 

“Hey,” Poe says. BB-8 comes forward and bumps gently into his leg, checking on him. “I’m alright, buddy. But I’ve got to talk to Finn right now, okay?”

He beeps softly and rolls toward Rey’s room. Poe grabs the chair that she was just occupying and places it right in front of him.

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked out. I know that this has been weighing on you, and I fucked it all up. And I also know it’s my fault that it was weighing on you in the first place.” 

“Poe, I just — I know how you feel about the Force, and I know what Ren did to you. And—” Finn takes a shaky breath, “—I don’t want you to be scared of me.”

“No,” Poe says, falling to his knees in front of him. “No. That’s literally impossible.” He looks him directly in the eye. “Finn, you are the best person I know. You lived through years of indoctrination and training to be a weapon for the First Order, and you,” he points at his chest, “told them no. You made that choice and have made _nothing_ but honorable choices since. I’ve got shit that I’ve got to work out on my own, but that has nothing to do with you. I could never be afraid of you.”

Finn realized that he’s crying now, overwhelmed by Poe’s words, by the love he has for him.

“I did a lot of thinking while I was gone,” he continues, “both on the Falcon and just now. Maybe this is the wrong time, and you can tell me to fuck off if it is, but—” he grabs the chain at his neck and pulls it off. In his palm sits the ring that’s tied to it. His mother’s wedding ring.

“Poe—”

“I’ve worn this most of my life hoping that, one day, I would share it with the right partner.” He places the ring and the chain in Finn’s palm and closes his hand around it. “You’re the right partner, pal. I’m with you no matter what. If you’ll have me.” 

Finn smiles through his tears, his heart blooming within his chest, petals unfurling and seeking the warm light that Poe brings him every single day. He wants to leap into his arms and tell him yes a thousand times, but instead, he gives the best noncommittal shrug he can. “I guess I will. I don’t know anyone else who would put up with you.”

Poe laughs. “I’ll take it back right now.”

“No you won’t,” Finn says, and leans forward to kiss him. Poe kisses him back, smiling and laughing awkwardly against his lips, but still. It’s absolutely perfect. 

Poe yells for Rey to come and join them, and when she does, she exclaims joyfully.

“You absolute idiots. I wondered how long it would take you.” 

Poe laughs and then she’s pulling both of them into a hug. Finn melts against her, entwining his fingers with Poe’s at her back, closing his eyes in an attempt to remember every facet of this moment forever. 

He thinks back to that night they won the war, when he felt so unsure about his future. He should’ve known that he’d end up here with Poe and Rey, the two people he loves more than anyone. And now, with both of them here in his arms, he knows that he’s never been more sure about anything in his life.

*  
*

There’s a castle in ruins on the planet of Takodana, where you can get a hot meal and a cold drink and probably make a deal or two. If your ship is in disrepair, there’s a Resistance general with graying hair and a charming smile who will fix it up for you and even give you a discount if you let him have a test ride. If you meander a mile or so up the hill to the west of the castle, you might just happen upon The Order of the Skywalker, where two Master Jedis are training a new generation to harness the power of the Force for good. 

You’ll often see all three of them together at the castle or the nearby village, and if you’re lucky enough to have children, Master Dameron will happily tell them a twisting and harrowing tale of their time in the Resistance.

It’s thankfully been fairly peaceful since the First Order’s fall all of those years ago. But if you ask Master Skywalker if she thinks there will ever be a resurgence, her eyes will fall to her two companions for a long moment before she’ll give you her response.

“Well, I’d like to see them try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are forever cherished! :)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sablier_bloque), but you should know I talk about Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes 90% of the time.


End file.
